Mi Alteza
by luz negra
Summary: Que palabras tan lindas me decías ¿no?, o mas bien que yo te obligaba a pronunciar en contra de tu voluntad... esa misma voluntad que te hizo traicionarme, sin importarte lo que yo sentía Claude, y aunque se que no te importa, quiero decirte, que duele, duele mucho. Y aún así sin importar nada, tu siempre serás... Mi alteza
1. Chapter 1

_._

 _ **...Mi alteza...**_

Su alteza... si, así era como me llamabas, así me decías aun cuando yo lo despreciaba, por el simple hecho de recordarme a mi dulce hermano Luka, y es por esta misma razón que lo anhelaba, que deseaba que me llamaras de esa manera, porque me ayudabas a no olvidarlo, a no dejarlo atrás; aunque yo sabia que eso era imposible, que nunca podría dejarlo caer al pozo del vacío y la soledad eterna, porque el era todo lo que alguna vez tuve y la única persona que me amaba tanto para no dejarme caer en la locura y la inmundicia de las calles, pero... ¿que sucedió cuando no tuve a mi dulce hermano que me sacara de la soledad; y apartara las sombras y pesadillas que me acosaban por las noche?.

 _ **Nunca lo dejare solo mi alteza.**_

Oscuridad... si oscuridad eso fue lo que sucedió, en eso fue en lo que me convertí, me transforme en la oscuridad que cada noche me susurraba al oído las dulces palabras de afecto que en algún momento el había recitado solo para mi, sucumbí a las funestas sombras que solo deseaban que me dejara caer en su frio y pálido seno...

 _ **Siempre estaré contigo, su alteza.**_

Pero yo no quería eso, yo deseaba venganza contra aquellos que me arrebataron sin piedad a mi querido y dulce hermano. Y en ese momento apareciste tu; imponente, enorme, decidido; toda tu esencia solo mostraba una cosa, y era poder...Me miraste con esos ojos de color semejante al oro fundido, mostrando algo que en ese momento no supe identificar; pero quise creer que me observabas con interés, como si yo valiese algo por ser simplemente yo, Jim Macken, no aquel sucio niño de la calle, no aquella destrozada y sucia muñeca, sino al niño que deseaba ser reconocido como una persona y no ser usado y desechado como si no valiera nada.

 _ **...No quiero estar roto, no quiero, no quiero...**_

Hablaste conmigo y he de confesar que nunca le preste atención a lo que me decías, solo te miraba con emoción y entusiasmo, lo cual me sorprendió, pensé que todos los sentimientos que antes poseía se habían marchitado dentro de mi pálido pecho cubierto de marcas y dolorosas cicatrices para nunca volver a florecer; y ahora que estoy aquí solo, tirado en el frio suelo dejándome caer en las tinieblas, teniendo el corazón destrozado, observando como ese frio manto cae sobre mis ojos no me molesta confesar que eso me gusto, que disfrute volver a sentir dentro de mi muchas emociones que creí haber perdido, temor, curiosidad, rabia, esas eran las que mas resaltaban; especialmente la rabia; ¿por qué rabia? porque sabia que en realidad todo era una dulce mentira en la que me deje caer sabiendo que no habría vuelta atrás.

 _ **Una vez que alguien renuncia a la fe, jamás podrá regresar al lado de Dios.**_

El lado de Dios,...¿puede alguien que ha perdido todo lo que amaba creer esa absurda patraña?, no, no puede por el simple hecho de estar desgarrado por dentro sabiendo que Dios a pesar de los llantos y las lagrimas envueltas en la mas pura desesperación, de saber que alguien escuchaba los gritos pidiendo auxilio, de los ruegos esperando un milagro y el que Dios nunca mostrara el grado de compasión y misericordia que todos esos ignorantes suponen que debe de tener, a la que todos esos niños vacíos se aferraban con uñas y dientes porque no tenían a nadie quien los salvara de ese asqueroso infierno.

 _ **...No se que creer...**_

Y aun sabiendo todo eso, dudé de tus palabras; pensé en mi hermano y en el lugar en donde el estaría, porque seguramente el estaría en el cielo susurrándoles dulces palabras a todos en el paraíso, si renunciaba a el jamás podría estar cerca de Luka nunca mas y eso me lastimaba mas de lo que mi maltrecho corazón estaba dispuesto a soportar, y todo lo que antes era duda ahora era decisión y deseos de venganza, acepte dispuesto a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para hacerlos pagar todo lo que me habían humillado.

 _ **Pero recuerde al terminar el contrato devorare su alma.**_

Mi alma ¿he? eso era todo lo que necesitaba para tenerte, solo tenias que devorar mi sucia y corrompida alma, y tendré a alguien que siempre me será fiel a mi. Tu, que podías tener cualquier alma con solo abrir la boca, deseabas la mía, aquella que habitaba en este promiscuo y despreciable cuerpo, eso siempre me lleno de curiosidad pero decidí no preguntar por temor a la respuesta...

 _ **Yo seré su mayordomo y seguiré cada una de sus ordenes al pie de la letra, jamás le fallare, su alteza.**_

Me llamaste de esa manera tan dulce y especial, y estalle de furia, no quería que esa frase dicha anteriormente por mi querido hermano fuera pronunciada por la venenosa boca de esa terrible y cruel araña, que intentaba ensuciar el recuerdo de mi hermano diciéndome eso; no me importaba si el era mi salvador, no podía permitir que lo dijeras y aunque se que pronunciaste esas palabras con el único propósito de herirme, me sentí tan feliz al ser llamado de esa forma nuevamente, pero no podías ser tu el que me dijeras eso, tu no eras nadie para decir esas palabras.

 _ **...No me llames así, tu no...**_

No podía soportar a ese terrible ente posado ante mi, tan superior a todo lo que yo era y lo que aun soy, que aun rodeado de basura he inmundicia puede brillar tanto como una solitaria estrella en el firmamento. Aunque, ¿qué se puede esperar de un demonio, mas que orgullo y autosuficiencia?.

 _ **...Tu nombre seré Claude Faustus, serás mi mayordomo y siempre estarás conmigo...**_

Yo no podía soportar el que tu fueras tan superior a mi y que solo jugaras conmigo y mi maltrecha alma y te odie en ese momento, por eso quería que siempre estuvieras conmigo para odiarte cada ves mas y que gracias a ese odio que yo te tenia nunca me abandonaras, si, ese es el razonamiento de un niño que solamente no quiere estar solo y que por medio del odio tenerte atado a el, porque si el odio te trajo ante mi, el odio puede hacer que te quedes ¿no?.

 _ **...Puedo darte todo solo, tan solo no me dejes...**_

No quería que vieras todos los sentimientos que en ese momento estaban dentro de mi y solo quería que me alejaras lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar; pero a pesar de todo te dirigiste a mi diciéndome que era mejor tratar primero con el viejo Conde Trancy, y yo estuve de acuerdo solo porque me lo decías tu; porque aunque odiaba sentir las sucias manos de ese viejo sobre mi maltratado cuerpo, y aunque también te odiaba a ti; tu me miraste a los ojos al hablar conmigo... Tu te encargaste de todo y dentro de poco me convertí en el nuevo Conde y jefe de la casa de los Trancy y decidí cambiar mi nombre a Alois Trancy, un nombre vulgar para una persona vulgar pensé.

 _ **Del día a la noche, de la azúcar a la sal, de la vida a la muerte, del azul profundo al oro… así es como trabaja el mayordomo de los Trancy.**_

Si así era como tu trabajabas, siempre perfecto, siempre metódico, sin que nada nunca este fuera de lugar y todo este en perfecto orden; limpiaste la mansión y borraste todos los rastros de perversión y dolor que había en esas paredes de color marfil, pero aun así no pudiste, no, mejor dicho, no quisiste quitar esa suciedad de mis recuerdos y tampoco alejaste mi miedo a las sombras que me acosaban en la noche, porque tu podías hacer lo que deseabas ya que tu no eras solo un mayordomo, eras mi mayordomo.

 _ **...Serás mi bendición y mi perdición...**_

Limpiaste la mansión y trajiste nuevos sirvientes y entre ellos estaba ella; la mujer contra la que temía perderte, Hannah, ella era tan hermosa con su cabello lila siempre brillante, su voz tan melodiosa, y su esencia que era igual de misteriosa que la tuya, que tuve miedo de que viéndola a ella dejaras de prestarme atención y buscaras algo mejor, algo que si valiera la pena; por eso la trataba de una manera tan reprochable, con el propósito de opacarla y que solo te centraras en mi y solo en mi, porque tu eras mío, desde el día que realizamos el contrato.

 _ **El fue el causante de la muerte de su familia, joven Trancy.**_

Eso fue lo que me dijiste, mostrándome una foto del joven Conde Ciel Phantomhive, la persona la cual fue la razón de que me quedara solo y que tu vinieras a salvarme. Y lo vi, tan joven y magnifico, con ese parche en uno de sus grandes ojos azules, que yo sabía que ocultaba la marca de un contrato con un demonio. Me contaste todo de el, de su vida, de su mansión, de sus sirvientes, y de como organizo el incendio que acabo con la vida de mi hermano para acabar con la vida de los asesinos de sus padres; o eso fue lo que me dijiste y ahora que mi vida se acaba se que no fue cierto...tenia que hacerlo mío para vengarme por todo lo que sufrí, y eso fue lo que te ordene, te mande a que acabaras su vida y eso intentaste pero no pudiste lograrlo gracias al mayordomo demonio de Ciel; Sebastian Michaelis un demonio sublimemente talentoso que seguía al pie de la letra cada orden de su amo, y al miralo a los ojos pude ver algo que en ti nunca había visto, y eso era deseo, deseo por devorar su alma y sacar todo de el hasta simplemente dejar a una triste mariposa sin sus bellas alas.

 _ **Yo solo quiero devorarlo hasta quedar satisfecho, mi alteza.**_

Dulces y cínicas palabras dichas por ti gracias a una orden de mi parte, porque si tu lo decías tenias que ser verdad; ¡no podías mentirme!, !solo podías ser sincero conmigo, no con otros¡, o eso era lo que yo quería pensar...cometí el error de no ordenártelo, creyendo que cuando tu me hablabas, me hablabas con sinceridad, !ja¡ que iluso de mi parte... un demonio no puede ser sincero, aun si tu lo deseas...

 _ **...Quería tu amor Claude...**_

Amor, si eso era lo que deseaba de ti, el odio que en algún momento te había tenido se desvaneció con el frio soplar del viento sobra las flores en el invierno, !no puede ser¡, creo que sentir la muerte atravesar mi pecho me ha hecho un poco cursi, ¿pero que puedo hacer?, nada, no puedo hacer nada porque...te amaba Claude, solo quería que espantaras a todo lo que me hacia mal , quería tenerte, porque aunque tu ya me tuvieras y fuera completamente tuyo, tu no eras mío solo por desearlo a el, a Ciel Phantomhive, ¿quién lo diría? una sola gota de su sangre y mi mundo se desmorono por completo, dejaste de prestarme atención, solo veías a esa tonta y fea rosa, sin importarte que yo estuviera ahí agonizando de dolor, antes solo me importaba que quisieras devorar mi alma, porque eso significaba que me deseabas a mi, a Alois Trancy o Jim Macken, quería tenerte, quería que me amaras con la misma intensidad con la que yo te amo, pero no lo logre...lo único que conseguí fue abrir los ojos, y darme cuenta de lo equivocado qué estaba, qué esa mirada al comienzo de todo solo era indiferencia, solo eso; no te importaba si ese pobre niño maltratado de la calle, moría como lo que era, un vagabundo, en ese momento solo tenias hambre y decidiste jugar con mi pobre y deslucida alma, porque mi corazón jamás te importo...

 _ **...La muerte es tan fría y solitaria, como nosotros...**_

Y ahora que estoy sucumbiendo en este vacío eterno, del que jamás saldré quiero decirte que te odio como jamás pensé que pudiera odiar a alguien, solo porque me hiciste amarte, me hiciste caer en una dulce y tierna ilusión de la que nunca quise salir, y fue tan doloroso que me clavaras tus largos colmillos y que inyectaras el dulce veneno en mis venas, solo te diré que te odio por hacerme amarte cada noche mas...

 _-¡Jim, Jim, ven a jugar!-_

\- _Joven Alois venga con nosotros-_

 _ **...Luka, Hannah... es cierto ahora estoy con ellos...**_

...Claude gracias...si no fuera por ti, jamás me habría reencontrado con mi dulce hermano, y con Hannah que a pesar de mi maltrato nos ama mas que a su vida; gracias a ti conseguí lo que mas quería, gracias a ti ahora tengo amor y una familia, y Claude por favor recuerda qué, yo, Jim Macken o Alois Trancy esa mariposa sucia y con las alas rotas de la calle, siempre lo amará, no importa lo que suceda, no interesa lo que pase, que aunque me hallas traicionado y no pueda perdonarte, tu siempre serás... mi alteza.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Había una vez dos hermosas mariposas, una mas bella que la otra; a la mas hermosa, todos deseaban tomarla para así poder mirar sus bellas alas, a la otra no tan hermosa, solo le decían que no era suficiente y eso la hacía sentir mal. Un día una araña venenosa, el gran amor de la no tan hermosa, deseando tener como suya a la mariposa mas bella, para así presumirla delante del gran cuervo negro, tomo a la no tan hermosa, y la traiciono; le corto sus no tan bellas alas, para así confundir a la mas hermosa y hacerla suya; pero no funcionó y el gran cuervo acabó con la araña, pobrecita ¿no creen?, ella solo quería tener algo bonito que presumir"._

* * *

 _Era una noche preciosa ,el cielo de un color azul tan profundo, que me recordaba a sus hermosos ojos, Ciel Phantonhive, un alma que a pesar de estar encerrada entre peligrosas rosas y habitar en la mas profunda oscuridad, era pura y brillante como el agua cristalina. El es el tipo de alma por la cual todos los demonios pelearían, y yo no era la excepción. No importa lo que tenga que hacer my lord, usted sería mío._

 _-¿¡Claude, donde estas!?- A lo lejos podía escuchar el llamado de mi joven amo, que me alejaba de mis pensamientos sobre ese pequeño Conde, de esa alma que aun habitando en la oscuridad y si posibilidad de ser salvada, seguía siendo tan pura y brillante, como el agua cristalina; esa era el tipo de alma por la que todos los demonios pelearían y yo no era la excepción..._

 _Tuve que dirigirme a los aposentos del joven amo, caminando por los largos pasillos iluminados por la suave luz del candelabro que reposaba en mis frías manos, recorrí los largos pasillos, que ya me habían visto realizar el mismo recorrido miles de veces, gracias a ese pobre niño._

 _Llegué a las grandes puertas que me daban acceso a la habitación y entre._

 _-Aquí estoy, su alteza- Pronuncie mirándolo desde la puerta._

 _Allí en medio de la amplia cama, rodeado por la luz de luna que se filtraba a través de los grandes ventanales que daban vista al jardín, se hallaba Alois Trancy, mi amo, un alma sucia, rota, sin valor, nada digna de comer._

 _-¡No me digas así!, no te lo permito y lo sabes- Reclamos de una pobre alma desesperada._

 _-Lo lamento amo, no volverá a pasar- realicé una ya, ensayada reverencia y espere a que mi amo hablara._

 _-¿Por que te fuiste?, sabes que no me gusta estar solo en las noches, las sombras me atormentan y no me dejan dormir- Alois me miraba, mientras se retorcía en la cama, temblando, intentando espantar algo que nunca se iría._

 _-Lo siento joven Trancy, tuve unos asuntos de los cuales ocuparme- Débil, eso era Alois, nada comparado a Ciel, el era fuerte y se enfrentaba a todos los recuerdos que lo acosan por las noches._

 _-¿Es por el que no estaba aquí cierto? ¿es por Ciel que me dejas hundirme en el dolor? ¿es su alma tan deliciosa?- Mi amo me veía, sentado en la cama, temblando; como el día en el que realizamos el contrato, se ve como el niño roto y sucio que era, maltratado y abusado por todos a su alrededor; Jim Mcken como se llamaba antes era patético, eso es lo que es y lo que seguirá siendo, no importa lo que haga, el no es nada._

 _-Lamento contradecirlo joven amo, pero la única alma que quiero devorar es la de usted- Pronto todo terminara._

 _-...Claude ven, acuéstate a mi lado- Me acerque a la suave cama, con mullidos cojines, en donde reposaba esa insulsa alma que tenia que soportar, pero no importa pronto todo acabara. Me acosté al lado de mi amo y espere a que hablara._

 _-Abrazame, es una orden- ojos celeste y claros, no era lo que deseaba._

 _-Como ordene, joven amo- Abracé a ese frío y tembloroso cuerpo, que se acurruco contra mi pecho, de la misma manera que lo haría un niño con su madre cuando tiene miedo, y eso era lo que tenia el joven Alois, miedo, el tenia miedo de ser alcanzado por las sombras, sin saber que dentro de poco, se convertiría en una de ellas, habitando en el abismo._

 _-Llamame así otra ves, por favor- Pronunció con sus pálidos y finos labios, esperando un consuelo; pobre Jim, la luna no es suficiente, para consolarlo._

 _-si, su alteza- Solo frías palabras, sin sentimiento._

 _-Claude, ¿que es lo que quieres de mi?- Nada, usted no es nada y el sabor de su pobre alma jamás será igual a la de mi deseado lord._

 _-Yo solo quiero devorarlo hasta quedar satisfecho, mi alteza- Los humanos son criaturas tan patéticas._

 _-Alejas las sombras, Claude, solo alejalas, por favor- No se puede evitar con lo que se ha nacido joven amo._

 _-Eso hare, su alteza- Lo cuidare de las sombras, su alteza, mientras lo veo dormir, hasta que sea el momento de convertirlo en una de ellas, joven Alois._

 _"La sucia mariposa se ha quedado dormida en los brazos de la araña, debería tener cuidado_ _ **".**_

* * *

He visto muchas cosas, conocido a muchas personas y criaturas, probado todo y a la ves nada, he visto cosas que muchos demonios solo pueden desear y que los humanos solo imaginar; pero nunca he visto algo como el; lo cual es mucho decir para mi, un demonio viejo, que ya ha vivido demasiadas cosas en este pobre mundo.

Aunque si hay algo que jamás he sentido, es la respiración gélida de la implacable muerte, tan cerca de mi, hasta ahora.

Siempre imagine como se sentiría y ahora que lo se, solo puedo decir que es oscura; oscura ,vacía y fría, así se siente la muerte, es como estar ahogándote en un mar que nunca se acaba, y es doloroso extremadamente doloroso el tener un ultimo momento para recordar, todo lo que has vivido y todo el daño que has podido causar, durante interminables siglos.

Y entre todos los nefastos recuerdos que tengo estas tu; con tu cabello rubio como el sol, con unos ojos celestes que han visto demasiada suciedad en el mundo, una sonrisa falsa que hasta los mas talentosos actores han de envidiar, tu personalidad cambiante y explosiva, y un cuerpo pálido y maltratado, lleno de cicatrices imposibles de curar, que han penetrado hasta tu alma, cambiando su sabor de uno apetecible a uno amargo.

Puedo ver a ese pequeño niño sucio y tembloroso de las calles, el día del contrato, puedo ver con claridad a esa rota muñeca que deseaba venganza contra todas las personas que lo humillaron en su corta, pero aun así dolorosa vida y contra el asesino de su hermano, quien fue que te hundió en la soledad. En tu mirada podía ver emoción y un entusiasmo fuera de lugar para alguien que se estaba condenando a si mismo el morir y caer a los pozos del infierno; pobre Jim creo que no sabias que no se debe jugar con demonios.

Te mire con indiferencia plasmada en mi mirada, hablando de un contrato que sabía que aceptarías sin importarte nada mas que tu venganza, y yo te ayudaría en tu objetivo, devorando tu alma al finalizar el contrato.

También resalta el día en que te convertiste en Conde y jefe de la cada de los Trancy; es irónico que un niño abusado termine siendo el heredero absoluto de toda una fortuna ¿no?, bueno, gracias a mi intervención, no; yo me encargue de todo desde terminar con la vida del antiguo Conde Trancy que ya estaba condenado a sufrir eternamente en el infierno, hasta limpiar cada pequeño y recóndito lugar de la mansión. También recuerdo que era necesario el cambiar tu nombre, y escogiste uno; Alois Trancy, decidiste llamarte, "un nombre vulgar para una persona vulgar" susurrasté.

Observo con claridad la llegada de los nuevos sirvientes a la mansión, una mujer y unos trillizos, demonios demasiado sumisos, a decir verdad; ¿la razón?, ella, Hannah Annefeloz, la verdadera causante de la muerte de tu hermano y de la soledad que acosaba tu corazón. En vez de decirte quien era el causante de la muerte de tu hermano, para al fin devorar tu alma y concluir el contrato, decidí esperar para ver como se desarrollaban los inminentes acontecimientos, porque ¿esta mal para un demonio, querer ver el dolor? no, es algo natural en nosotros, y me agradaba la manera en que la tratabas, siempre de manera impulsiva y sin compasión, igual a las pesadillas que te atrapan por las noches y no te dejan dormir.

Puedo ver cuando apareció el, Ciel phantomhive y su mayordomo Sebastian Michelis, un cuervo demasiado impertinente, presumiendo ser el mejor mayordomo y de la especial alma que devoraría, un demonio demasiado molesto en realidad; si Sebastian deseaba tanto a Ciel entonces yo se lo quitaría. Y lo vi, pude ver en tus ojos la admiración y el anhelo que sentiste al verlo, y la decepción al verme a mi, lo querías a el, y eso no me gusto, tu eras mío desde el día en que realizamos el contrato, la marca en tu lengua era la prueba, así que ¿por que no divertirme?, podía jugar un poco contigo, para demostrate a quien pertenecías, y de paso hacerme con Ciel, no porque lo deseara en realidad, sino por el sádico placer de quitarle una por una las plumas a ese elegante cuervo negro. Ya estaba todo planeado, "El fue el causante de la muerte de su familia, joven Trancy" fue lo que te dije, para que desearas acabar con el y yo podría devorar tu alma, Sebastian no seria nunca mas un estorbo y yo tendría a dos pequeñas almas las cuales disfrutar.

"Solo un poco mas y la pequeña mariposa habrá cedido sus destrozadas alas".

Recuerdo con claridad, cuando las cosas se torcieron de una manera inimaginable; al principio todo salio según lo que planee, me ordenaste hacer a Ciel tuyo, y consumar tu venganza; pero no sabia que tan única era el alma de ese pequeño Conde, su sangre era tan maravillosa, una efímera probada a un alma escondida en la oscuridad, la deseaba, la necesitaba, tenía que hacerla mía. Tu sabor no era nada comparado al de Ciel, el era puro, limpio, brillante; tu eras sucio, oscuro, amargo he insulso, como muchas de las almas que se pueden conseguir con facilidad; el era el alma que tanto necesitaba, y la iba a tener no importaba lo que sucediera, así tuviera que sacrificarte.

Y por ultimo como una broma cruel del destino que juega conmigo, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase, todavía recuerdo la ultima conversación que tuvimos; me pedías que alejara a las sombras que te acosaban y yo prometí hacerlo, pero no sabías las crueles intenciones que se escondían bajo mi pulcra apariencia de mayordomo; tu mayordomo decías , tuyo y solo tuyo, cuando la realidad era que yo nunca te pertenecí y mucho menos desee algo de ti mas que tu alma.

Y aquí estoy, atravesado por una imponente espada la cual se adentra cada ves mas en mi pálido pecho dándome uno de los dolores mas fuertes e insoportables que he sentido en mi larga existencia, y se que no es por el arma en mi pecho; la verdadera razón de mi dolor, eres tu, y solo tu; solo después de haberte sacrificado, cambiándote de lugar, alterando esa alma que no pude apreciar, me puedo dar cuenta, de lo solo que me siento sin poder estar a tu lado, sin poder escuchar tu voz, sin poder ver tus enormes ojos mirándome con añoranza y sentir tu pequeño cuerpo aferrándose desesperadamente a mi persona, como si de un angel se tratase, siendo yo todo lo contrario.

"Quería tu amor", si, eso era lo que querías y no te lo pude dar, ¿como podría? los demonios no sienten y ahora no me molesta decir cuanto desearía que no fuera así; la punzante arma y hace que todo se vea mas oscuro, y ahora que todo se apaga, solo espero verte, mi alteza.

 _"vuela mariposa, vuela, ¡ha! es cierto ya no tienes alas"_

* * *

Esta oscuro, todo esta oscuro, ¿por que esta oscuro?, no puedo ver nada, solo puedo escuchar murmullos, ¿que dicen?, espera, puedo reconocer una voz; ¿no será...?.

 _ **...¿Claude por que?...**_

 _-¿Alois?... ¡ALOIS! ¿DONDE ESTAS?._

 _ **...Claude te amaba, ¿por que me hiciste esto?...**_

 _-¡Alois!, ¿donde estas?, ¡lo siento!, regresa, no te hare daño, ven por favor._

 _ **...Me traicionaste por el...**_

 _-¡No era mi intensión! ¡no lo quería!, las cosas no tenían que terminar así, ¡creeme!._

 _ **...Mientes Claude, no mientas...**_

 _-No, no, yo no miento, los demonios no mienten, no mienten, no como los humanos._

 _ **...Te amaba y me traicionaste...**_

 _-¿Amaba? ¡no!, tu me amas, lo dijiste, ¡lo dijiste!, ¿donde estas Alois? ¡Ven!, ¡solo ven!, solo tu puedes amar a un demonio, ¡solo tu me amas!, ¡eres mío!, no me dejes, no te vallas, por favor._

 _ **...Los niños que mienten se los llevan los demonios, Claude...**_

 _-No te miento, su alteza._

 _ **...Tu alteza ¿he?, así no era como lo llamabas; creo que le decías my lord, ¿o me equivoco?...**_

 _-¡No Alois!, ¡no es así!, aparece, ¡quiero verte!, no te escondas, no de mi, te lo ruego._

 _ **...¿Que sientes al estar en mi lugar?...**_

 _-Es frío, muy frío Alois es demasiado frío, ¡Jim lo siento!._

 _ **...Tu traición te perseguirá...**_

 _-Solo te necesito a ti, por favor regresa._

 _ **...Adiós Claude...**_

 _-¿Adiós?, no, no Alois, ¡no te vayas!, ¡regresa!, no desaparezcas, lo siento, ¡lo siento!, ¡Perdoname!, ¡Por favor!_

 _ **...** Te amo **...**_

 _L_ _a oscuridad se hace mayor, ya no escucho nada, no puedo oírte, ¡no te vallas!, regresa Alois, ¡regresa!, no me dejes en la oscuridad; las sombras se acercan, están sobre mi, no puedo verlas, pero puedo sentirlas, las siento, me tocan, me asfixian, me cubren. Me equivoque, tu nunca caerías en el abismo, tu eres puro, en cambio yo... es frío Alois, muy frío, no me dejes._

 _"La gran araña ha caído, que mal, una de sus patas se enredo y callo, pobre araña, debió de haber tejido mejor su telaraña"_

* * *

¡Hola!, bueno, esto se suponía que era un one-shot, pero no se, quise escribir la perspectiva de Claude y no solo de mi tierno Alois; se que algunas querían que Claude sufriese, y yo también, pero creo no lo logre con exito, aunque espero que les halla agradado mínimamente el resultado. Si no entendieron, o si se confunden, es normal, hasta yo me perdí. Una aclaración, el " **...** Te amo **...** " es algo que dicen Alois y Claude al mismo tiempo ( Alois son los puntos, cursiva y negrita y Claude solo la cursiva); y el relato al principio es un recuerdo de Claude de la ultima conversación que tuvieron.

Yo no suelo poner notas de autora, pero esta ves me pareció adecuado; de verdad espero que les halla gustado, o sino esta bien; y todo es de mi imaginación, excepto los personajes que son de Yana Toboso; yo nunca he visto kuroshitsuji II ( no por falta de ganas sino que el internet me traiciona) así que no se como murió Claude; bueno creo que eso es todo, adiós.


End file.
